


Million Dollar Smile

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Earpcest, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, could be called pre-incest i guess?, full sisters, world bursts into color after meeting your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Young Wynonna Earp finds her matched soulmate, not realizing the impact it'll cause.





	Million Dollar Smile

Five year old Wynonna Earp was bored out of her little mind, her to small legs swinging back and forth on the gray colored chair that she was sitting on. Her big eyes watching as doctor's and nurses raced down the gray dimmed halls, caring for people that needed it. All the while she was stuck here, waiting for her MaMa and Daddy to have her new baby sister. Her other sister, older, was to mature for this and so was sleeping over at one of her friends house.

After what felt like hours to the small child, her daddy finally found her half asleep on the chair. He tickled her sides, whispering _"Nonna, it's time to wake up."_ The young Earp giggled, opening her eyes, smiling at seeing her daddy's gray sheriff badge gleaming. "Hi daddy, where's MaMa?" Little Wynonna asked, rubbing her scrunched eyes as she tried to get the sleep out. Ward chuckled, standing up. "She's with your new baby sister, want to go meet her?" He asked, holding out a hand. Nonna smiled, gripping her daddy's hand as she jumped off the chair.

On there way down the halls, Wynonna glanced around looking at the various paper hearts hanging from the ceiling. Her little brain trying to figure out what the colors of the different shades of gray were. For you see, in this world, people were born seeing nothing but shades of black and white. Everyone was born with a soulmate, another half of themselves. Once these two half's locked eyes for the first time, there world burst into a rainbow of colors. Now that didn't mean you had to marry that person, you still had a choice. But that other half was the most likely person to always have your back and never leave your side, so most people did marry there soulmate that turned there world into color.

As Wynonna and Ward got closer to her MaMa's room, the five year old felt her eyes start to sting slightly. With her free hand, she wiped at her eyes to see if she had something stuck there. "Everything okay Nonna?" Ward asked, stopping at the doorway. The small brunette shook her head, "Nothing daddy, just sleepy." She said. Ward patted her head, leaning down to peck her cheek. "Well lets go say hi to your baby sister and then we'll get you home to sleep." He said, before walking towards her tired looking MaMa and a crying little baby.

Michelle looked at the tired looking Wynonna, "Hello Nonna." She said, "This is your new baby sister, Waverly Earp." Her mother ended in a smile, "Wanna hold her?"

Wynonna nodded, hopping up on the bed to sit like a pretzel. Her MaMa carefully placed baby Waverly in Wynonna's arms, showing the young Earp how to hold a baby. Wynonna smiled, looking at this new life her daddy and mama made. "Hello Waverly, i'm your big sister Wynonna." She said, leaning down to peck the babies cheek. The touch of lips on skin stopped the baby from crying, earning a smile from Ward and Michelle.

The baby opened it's eyes, staring at Wynonna. Wynonna smiled, "MaMa, Daddy she opened he..." The five year old paused, head tilted. One second she was looking at gray eyes and the next she was staring at some color that she didn't know the name of but would come to call her favorite color in the world. She looked up and her MaMa and Daddy, finally seeing the golden sheriff badge that her daddy said was the color of the sun. Not knowing any better, the young Earp smiled a million dollar smile. "I can see colors now!" She yelled, "One minute i'm staring at gray eyes, the next the world bursts into color and i'm staring at a color I don't know."

She looked down at the baby in her arms, missing the frowns that replaced her parents smiles. "I'm gonna protect you with my life now baby girl, nothing wrong will ever happen to you." The now matched Wynonna Earp said, leaning down to kiss her baby sisters forehead. 

_"Nothing"_ She whispered on her forehead, earning giggles from the baby. She glanced up, catching the small frowns on her parents faces as they turned into a small smile at hearing Waverly's giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> just something that I had buzzing in my head. don't know if this will become something more, or if it'll stay like this. I make no promises.
> 
> til next time


End file.
